Paizuzu Syndrome
by John Bigboote
Summary: Ah man you got your Gorgon all over my Muse.


Hestia was pinned down with the weight of the entire world on her chest. Medusa had lunged at her with divine speed and planted her on her back to end their bitter squabble. Like Hestia, the Gorgon was graced with a lithe and elegant frame befitting of a nature deity. Unlike Hestia, she was as flat of a slab of sandstone and twice as salty. Simply gazing upon the wondrous sculpted beauty of Hestia's bust made her feel angry, inadequate, and very, very, vengeful.

Hestia squirmed hopelessly under the knees of her ethereal rival. Medusa may have looked scrawny, but she might as well have been a solid block of stone crushing down on Hestia. Her devious yellow eyes flickered in the light of iron torches burning on marble pedestals. Her dreary and lonesome feast hall was littered with body parts made of shattered rocks, the remains of unfortunate mortals who had tried to their luck at defeating the sea sprite turned she-demon.

"Heheheheh," Medusa giggled impishly. "I don't know how you can call yourself a goddess of virginity with such a dirty body. But don't worry. I've got just the thing to set you right."

She reached into the nest of snakes that covered her scalp and pulled out one slithering strand. She dangled the little serpent over Hestia's torso with her right hand while suggestively pulling down the wreath-shaped neckline of Hestia's silk tunic.

Hestia gasped and stuttered for mercy as Medusa lowered the snake toward the bare peaks of her chest. The snake needed no further encouragement as it instantly unraveled out of Medusa's fingers and plunged head-first into Hestia's rolling hills.

The Uroburrows squirmed and coiled into its new home, nestling into the warm cushiony cradle formed between the part of Hestia that provided her with life and the part of her that provided others with life. The snake made itself cozy in the deepest curves of the soft ravine and created a new meaning to the phrase bosom buddies.

Hestia thrashed wildly under Medusa's grinning form. Medusa clasped her hand over the hearth goddess's mouth to muffle her squeaks. Hestia's eyes bulged as the sensations of an eel swimming through her watermelons drove her mad.

* * *

Bell was about to find out why it wasn't always such a great idea to try to pick up girls in a dungeon. He crept through the old temple while hardly making a sound. It was too dark to see the floor. Smoke from burnt out iron torches wafted through the cold air, telling him someone or some _thing_ had been here recently.

Suddenly, he heard the gentle prattle of bare feet stepping across marble. A short but well developed female outline with two long strands hanging from her head walked out of the shadows and came just close enough so he could see her.

Hestia stood with her hands shyly tucked behind her back and her chest attractively protruding forward. There was something just a little off about the way she smiled through her closed lips. Her eyes were gleaming yellow with tiny black slits for pupils. She was wearing a new brooch shaped like a snake's head clipped to center of her silk neckline.

The brooch started to _hisss_ and slither. Bell was petrified with fear as he realized it wasn't a decoration shaped like a snake's head, but actually the head of a living snake. It lifted its neck a couple inches out from the curved recesses of Hestia's bust as it stared intently toward Bell. The rest of its coiled body was hidden comfortably within the depths of her cleavage.

The Uroburrows narrowed its reptilian eyes as it flicked its forked tongue. The Breastfallen playfully stuck out her own tongue in unison.

"Ah. It's you, Bell," Hestia whispered cheerfully. "You're just the one I wanted to try my venom on."

* * *

 _Author's note: I like to picture this version of Hestia being less "Generic loli with boobs stuck on" and more like Gwynevere from Dark Souls._

 _Author's note 2: Brat Medusa is my OC, but I tried to give her traits that match the lighter tone of the show._


End file.
